Trihexa (Midnightverse)
Trihexa (or 666) is the Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse that was unsealed by the Super Devil, Rizevim Livan Lucifer after it was sealed away by God during the Great War. It is recorded in the Book of Revelation as the Beast of the Sea. It will be a major character alongside Ophis and Great Red in upcoming chapters of the story, Til Midnight. History Trihexa was born from the stray energies of the Cosmic Deities, Abyss and War, and the Leviathan Titan, Kozilara, after the Leviathan War billions of years ago. It merely floated from world to world not caring about anything for eons often getting into competitions with the Shard of Cognition, Great Red. For reasons unknown, Trihexa decided to invade the Earth during the Great War where it was beaten back by God and sealed away. Hundreds of years later, it would be unsealed by Rizevim in an attempt to conquer the planet. It was resealed by the combined efforts of the world's pantheons. Appearance Trihexa takes the form of a horrendous eldritch horror with a massive dragon-like head with curved horns. It has four eyes with two pairs on either side of its face and its mouth sports massive fangs. Its overall body is pitch black with energy nodes that glow yellow. The body is serpentine in shape with insect-like appendages extending from the body. It has six harms of varying sizes. Trihexa's true size seems to be several hundred meters making it larger than Great Red and Lucifer in her Dragon Form. In its human form. Trihexa takes the appearance of a young human male with blue hair and yellow eyes with one covered by an eyepatch. His hair is styled in a bowl cut. He wears a white uniform with dark blue designs on the sleeves and on the zipper. In his partially transformed state, Trihexa's entire body turns white and he gains the curved horns of his true form, His left eye emits violet energy and blue markings running all over his body. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Trihexa is hailed as one of the strongest known beings in existence being on par with Ophis and Great Red. It is stated that a fight between Trihexa and either of the two would destroy their multiverse. Its power was so great that God had to seal it away for the safety of every being on Earth. Trihexa's recent defeat required the entirety of the pantheons uniting together and sealing it away. *'Immense Strength': Trihexa wields obscene levels of strength deemed great enough to end the entire world. A clash between it or the Dragon Gods is said to tear apart the fabric of the local multiverse. *'Low Tier Nigh Omnipotence': Trihexa wields immensely massive reserves of foul power that is capable of causing massive damage to the Physical and Spiritual Universes. Azazel states that to lesser beings, Trihexa's very aura can make one go insane just by looking at it for too long. It is on par with Ophis and Great Red in terms of power and that alone made God deem it as a threat to life on Earth when it decided to invade the Earth. **'Insanity Inducement': It is said that Trihexa's aura can make one insane. **'Shapeshifting': Trihexa can shift between its true and human form. **'Teleportation': Trihexa can teleport. *'Immortality': Trihexa has existed for billions of years merely traveling from one universe to another aimlessly before deciding to invade Earth. Trivia *Unlike in canon DxD, the leaders did not seal themselves away with Trihexa as Rossweisse managed to find a way to nearly replicate the seals God used to seal it away. *This is currently the only version of Trihexa in DxD fanon that takes a male form as its human form like in canon. *Trihexa's appearance is based on Ijika Yuuto and the King of Impurities from Sousei no Onmyouji. *This version of Trihexa is not a mindless beast that simply rampages for no reason. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Delete